The Way It Should Have Gone
by TsuyuBaby
Summary: Yoshiwara arc from Zenzo's point of view and then some smutty goodness in the end. Gintoki/Zenzou


Title: The Way It Should Have Gone  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Gintoki/Zenzo  
Warnings: Spoilers for episodes 177-181. Actually, if you haven't watched those episodes you might not get what's going on in some parts. Also, there is rape but it isn't really described in detail. Yaoi obviously.  
Summary: Yoshiwara arc from Zenzo's point of view and then some smutty goodness in the end  
Disclaimer: Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi; if it belonged to me it probably wouldn't have made it past the third episode.

Written for the Gintama Kink Meme. Also because never in the history of Gintama, has this been done before! Mwahahaha! (If it has, please let me know, I would love to read a GinZen fic. Or doujin. Or just some fanart even.)

~X~

Not my problem. I didn't see a thing. I've been reading Jump the whole time. Because ninjas can read Jump even in the dark. I have nothing to do with this. I'm just an innocent bystander. I'm definitely not involved. Ahhh….It's a nice night isn't it? Quite lovely weather, if I do say so myself. The moon is casting a luminescent glow over Yoshiwara, the winds are picking up a little and giving the air a slightly chill feeling, the clouds look like they're about to split open and drench everyone. Yep, a perfectly nice night and I am absolutely definitely not involved in any way.

Splash!

"_Gin…Gintoki…!"_

…Just turning the page, I didn't hear anything at all. Oh hey, look at that, Sasuke is being pissy again. When will Jump realize that they should just kill him off? I mean really, he's only there because some stupid teenagers think he's hot. What's so great about him anyways? He's always—

"_Tsukuyo…you are my beautiful creation…I won't let these people be a burden to you any longer. You will have no one to rely on and then, you can become truly strong once again."_

…No. No, no, no, no, no, no! I am _not_ involved. Hey look, a cute little kitten…I think I'll go pet it…awww…it's cleaning itself. I'll just go over there now and completely ignore what's going on behind me because I am definitely _not involved._

"_Please, don't hurt them...I'll do anything…So don't hurt my precious friends!"_

…Fine. I guess I have no choice, but after this, I am definitely _not_ involved!

~X~

"I find more beauty in ruined buildings and funky caverns than shiny skyscrapers. You're a real wreck. A rare breed. What happened here? Were you attacked by a giant warrior? What are these two caverns? Why are they pointing up? Can I stick it in? Can I stick an electric plug in?"

They say I'm strange for liking 'fuglies' as they are called. It's not that I would ever want to touch them, but they deserve to be loved, to be complimented. Perhaps I prefer being surrounded by them to being surrounded by young, beautiful women because of my childhood.

Woman ninja often were given jobs where they had to spread their legs to gather information and I had seen my mother do so on more than one occasion. I had cleaned her up afterwards, tending to her wounds and letting her cry on my shoulder. Maybe, the fancy clubs with the perfect porcelain woman in their colorful silken kimonos reminded me to much of my mother, covered in white powder and lipstick stains, clothes torn and dirty, dried blood cracking and peeling off of her clothes, her face, her lips, her—

Smash!

…When did my head end up on the other side of the wall? How did that happen? I was just talking to a nice woman and suddenly I'm kicked into a wall?

"What were you doing there? Just standing by and watching as I was almost killed! What happened to Tsukuyo?"

Ah, so he finally showed up. It's about time Mr. Samurai. I was actually starting to worry. Of course though, you're just worried about that pretty little girl of yours. It's really too bad for ninjas these days; can't get close to anyone. The best I can do is save you when you absolutely need it. I bet we would get along just fine, wouldn't we? If we could see each other more often, I mean.

"I just had some business to take care of. Beats me what happened to her, I have no interest in pretty girls."

Letting go of my shirt, the silver-haired man started walking away. He was going to try and save her. Kill the evil sorcerer, rescue the princess, and save the world—his usual deal. Why couldn't I do that? I want to, but all I can do is pretend not to care and help on the side; stay in the shadows. After all, that's how ninja are. Ninja stand by, guarding the underworld and ruling the shadows, unseen and unknown. We sacrifice our existence for our trade and do not accept praise or glory.

On the other hand, samurai protect the light; they are loyal and dedicated to their precious people and are capable of going to whatever lengths to protect them. They are known for their deeds and what they sacrifice to accomplish their goals—such as saving the world and protecting the damsels in distress—are recognized.

They are day and we are night. They are the sun and we are the moon. We each have our purposes and are equally necessary. But we can never stay in the same place for long. On rare occasions we can meet during dusk and dawn but we are still separated, each taking his place on the opposing sides of the sky.

Jiria, the man who had caused this mess was a trained assassin. He murdered his comrades so he wouldn't have to bear the pain of losing them. He forced his most precious student to watch him die only to show up and tell her that he'd been using her all along because he wanted her to kill him. I knew what he had planned and I knew the samurai could prevent unnecessary damage to Yoshiwara and its people. But I warned him because I couldn't stand it if he died, I couldn't bear it if I was wrong and Jiria killed him and I wasn't there to help.

He is the closest thing I have to a friend. Gintoki is the only person I can remotely trust. I'll watch from the shadows—this fight between hunters. I will enter if necessary. But Gintoki, it better not be necessary, you better be able to handle that man.

~X~

"Ah, sorry about that. I dropped my kunai. I have no idea what's going on. I didn't see a thing. I've been reading Jump the whole time. I'm obviously not lending a hand here."

"Zenzo-san!"

Ah, Shinpachi. Everyone really is helping out here. Unfortunately it seems that I won't be able to just sit back and watch. Gintoki would be very upset if one of his friends were hurt because no one stepped in to help them save Hinowa. Besides, I'd hate for that young boy to lose his mother so soon after gaining her. It's not as if it's a big deal. I could take care of the lot of them in one move and be back in the shadows within seconds. I'm sure this little clean up job won't make much of an impact. I'd have a lot of problems if my location was leaked so I'd better get this over with fast.

Jumping off the nearby roof I had thrown my kunai from I landed in front of Hinowa, guarding her from danger.

"Hinowa-san was it? How much will you offer for my skills?"

"You come to Yoshiwara to sell yourself instead of buying a woman?"

Oh, you have no idea how true that is. My skills aren't limited to fighting; as the head of the Oniwabanshu there are people I must please in order to keep my clan untouched. The business I had to conduct here was quite fitting to the setting. I sell by body in exchange for being over-looked; my body provides the solution to any problems that bigger monsters hiding in the shadows have with us. Apparently, the fastest way to a person's heart—be it man or woman—is through the genitals.

"That bastard stole the big job. I'll have to make do with this. I'll show you how scary a real ninja can be. Pop out your eyeballs and watch carefully. My moves will be over in an instant. Hattori Zenzo of the Marishiten...has come to play!"

~X~

"Th-The boss's son, is it? We met once before. Have you come to avenge your father and comrades again?"

It's a sad story, this mans. Forced to become a monster for the sake of his most precious person and then having that person kill themselves for your sake. It makes all his sacrifices up to that moment worthless. It's not a surprise it ended up this way.

"I lost interest in revenge a long time ago. I have no interest in crushing a spider who's fallen to earth…Danzo."

The truth is, I've moved on. They say as time passes, wounds heal. I think that's only true if the wounds aren't reinforced every time you wake up in the morning. When I was eight you killed almost everyone I knew. I was too young to stop you. My mother was killed in front of me, blood splattering onto my face, her screams surrounding me in the darkness. You had others with you—you killed alone, everyone died by your hand—but there were scavengers.

They picked up your remains. You probably killed them in the end as well, and I thank you for that. If you hadn't I would have. Being born into the world I was, death was nothing new. When friends that I had known since birth and had played with everyday failed to show up, when family members I had talked to just that morning didn't make it to dinner, I knew. They weren't there and they would never be there again.

At the age of five I knew how to kill and at the age of six I had done so. My father refused to touch me and he was more of an acquaintance to me than a protective, loving presence. He didn't want me to get attached to him in case he to, failed to show up for dinner. I was alone, I had always been alone. I protected my mother and avoided my father. I had no siblings; I had lost all my friends.

I was feared because of my capabilities. I was powerful for a child and was given missions normally reserved for battle-scarred adults. I had seen death, and I had been the cause of it.

But when you came through I could do nothing. You were ages ahead of me. As an eight year old, it's to be expected that a thirty year old could kill me easily, but I wished…how I _wished. _

They raped her, those scavengers. They held me down and forced me to watch. She was on the brink of death and I wished you had killed her instantly, but for some reason, you chose to give both her and me a slow painful death and the scavengers fed on that. In the last moments of her life, she felt only pain and sorrow. Her whole life she had been used by men and her death was no different.

The group filed out after they had their way with her to keep following you and eating your breadcrumbs and I was left behind, watching as her breathing slowly halted and her breaths became shallower and softer. In the very end, the last few seconds of her life, she looked at me straight in the eyes. She said nothing, just staring at me with her deep purple eyes. And then she died, and her eyes didn't change. They had been devoid of any life to start with and they stayed that way. I still remember her eyes.

Even as one of the scavengers came through late and decided that any live body—male or female, young or old—was better that a dead body and spread my blood-caked legs, all I could do was stare into her eyes. Even as he split me in two, ripping apart my flesh and taking the small ounce of innocence I had left, all I could do was look at her lifeless eyes.

But I was a survivor, and as they pulled out and turned to leave, I finally broke out of my trance. Picking my broken body up off the ground, I grabbed the nearest kunai and shoved it down his throat, effectively ending his pathetic life.

My body was dying but I didn't care. I knew how to bandage wounds and I did so. Cleaning and bandaging the wounds took all my energy, and by the time I woke up the next morning, you were gone and everyone was dead.

I blamed you for all that had happened and went to take revenge, but after meeting you I understood. Everyone has their reasons for everything they do, and I couldn't hate you. I actually felt sympathy for you, shocking even myself.

"Can you see master?"

"Yes. Yes, I can see a moon more beautiful than any…I've ever seen…"

I'm glad, that you were able to find peace in the end, staring up at the serene moon, staring up at the moon that appeared so close but in reality, was millions of miles away. I wish I had been able to do for my father what she did for you. In the end, you are closer to him than I was ever capable of being to my own father. And I respect you for that.

"A student's duty is to grow strong enough to shoulder the master, huh? I was never able to do that."

"…Same here."

Gintoki…I wish we had been born under the same light. You would have been someone I could trust.

~X~

"Zenzo, Hinowa-san wanted to thank you."

"Gintoki? What a surprise to see you here! Sit down, sit down, I'm sure one of these lovely ladies would be glad to pour you a drink! They don't often get well-built, handsome men like you come in. It's such a shame, they're so exquisite! Look at their faces; have you ever seen anything like it? Look at how it curves up here, what do you think caused this? Was she dropped as a child? Did her mother get hit in the stomach while she was being created? Where—"

"Ah…no, no, no! That's fine. I'd rather sit outside. Wait…well-built? Hmmm…so you think I'm handsome, huh? What about me is good looking? I want to know! Tell me, tell me!"

"Umm…you have nice…uhh…umm…do you have a big dick?"

"Gahhh…how dare you insult my manliness! I'll have you know, it's huge! My magnum is humongous! It is the dick of all dicks! You couldn't compare even if you downed a whole pack of Viagra!"

"…Viagra doesn't make you bigger…it just helps with getting you hard…"

"Shut up woman! Any man would need to take Viagra when looking at your face! Have you even heard of plastic surgery?"

"Hey, hey, don't insult the ladies! We'll continue this outside. Excuse us; I hope you have a wonderful night."

Finally, poor women, having to deal with a person like Gintoki. They should sue for harassment! Oh great lord of superficiality, why must you be so cruel to those kind souls? They never meant any harm! What happened to make them like this? Perhaps their mothers were C-sectioned and in the process the doctors cut the babies face and they had to do a quick fixer-upper on the face and just slapped together the skin in random places. Could that be the cause?

Slam!

Eh? I must be I'm slightly more drunk than I thought. How weird, drinking doesn't usually make me hallucinate. But there's no way that Gintoki just slammed me into a wall and pressed up against me. Definitely not. And he is definitely not slowly leaning closer and his mouth is absolutely definitely not slowly closing the distance between his lips and mine. Maybe I was drugged? A hallucinogenic drug; I suppose one could have been slipped into my drink. But who would want to do that? It's—

"Zenzo, you haven't been drugged."

When did he get so close? His lips are pressed right against my ear, his voice and proximity sending shivers down my back. For some reason, I have no problem with this. Maybe this was what was supposed to happen from the very beginning?

"Gintoki…How did it turn out like this? Aren't you supposed to be with Tsukuyo right about now? She's perfect for you. I'm not even a woman…are you drunk? Are you just looking for something to fuck? I can't give you that, I'm sorry. Please…I'm sure there are plenty of fine women you'd much rather have who would throw themselves at you just down the street."

Sighing, he turned his head, looking me in the eyes. His were strong, determined, and gentle. They were the eyes of a survivor, like myself, but different. He survived and found happiness, but I…I'm still stuck in the shadows. When will I be released from this rotten world? I'm sure that looking at me brings back horrible memories of the war for him.

His whole life he had been fighting that war. As a child he killed to protect himself, as a teen he killed to protect his comrades, and now, as an adult he kills to protect his friends. Who am I killing for? It's always been for money hasn't it? I've never killed for anything as honorable as friendship or loyalty. He must know this, he must realize what I am, what I've done, what I continue to do.

"I understand."

I knew he didn't want me; he was in the end, only searching for a body. They're always only searching for a body, not caring if it's male or female, young or old. As long as it's living, it could satisfy them. He's just like them…he's…_nothing like them. _What are you thinking Zenzo; you really have had too much to drink.

Gintoki isn't that type of person; he wouldn't hurt others just for fun. He hated killing more than anyone else, he only picked up his sword to protect.

He's leaving me here, and I feel like chasing after him. Something must be wrong with me. I'm a grown man and I want to chase after him like some love-stricken high school girl? When did these feelings appear?

Wait, he's turning around. Why is he turning around? Did he forget something? He must have dropped his wallet. No way to get one of those women to have sex with him if he doesn't have money. No, he's probably out; he's the type of person who would be short on money and even in this situation ask if I had any. I better give him some, the faster he takes it and walks away the faster I can get away from here. This sadness is overwhelming.

"What are you doing? Zenzo…why are you giving me money? Did you want something before dinner? There isn't much around here and you'll probably ruin your appetite if you drink before we eat but if you really want something I'm sure we can find somewhere. And don't worry; since I'm the one asking you on a date I'll date I will definitely be the one paying."

…Date?

"…Date?"

"Well, obviously, what did you think we were doing? You said you weren't the type to have sex before we even went out and since I'm a gentleman I'm taking you on a date first. I meant to anyway, I was just going to do it tomorrow or something, after we got all the tension out.

I mean, I kind of wanted to take you right there, pound you into the wall and everything, you know? But that's really the wrong way to go about telling someone you love them right? So I definitely need to do it the right way. We can do the pounding part later."

…Love? He just said love, didn't he? He definitely did. He wanted to pound me? Wait, wait, wait, wait, ok, so I misunderstood something here. Or maybe he misunderstood something here? Ok, think back…Ah! When I said, _'Are you just looking for something to fuck? I can't give you that, I'm sorry.' _There! That's definitely where our trains of thought separated! Ok, so I just have to derail mine and put it back on the right track.

First of all, he wants to take me on a date. Do I want to go on a date with him? Yes, I do. Ok, second! He really really likes you. How do you feel about him? He makes me happy, when I'm talking to him I forget about the bad things. I trust him more than anyone else. He is honorable, loyal, and dedicated. He eats too many sweets, is lazy, and reads Jump waaay too much. And I love all those things. You know, they say it's the all the little imperfections that make it true love don't they? Maybe they're right.

"Gintoki…fuck the dinner. We can do the pounding now."

And then, for the second time that day, I was shoved into a wall. His hands were roaming my body, traveling down my sides and treading softy over my stomach. Distracting me with a deep kiss that left me panting, he slowly slid one of his hands through my clothes and brushed my nipples.

Moaning into his mouth, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. His tongue plunged in and out of my mouth, mimicking what was to come later. He circled his finger around my nipple, hardening the pink bud. When it had completely hardened he took it between his thumb and finger and tugged on it lightly. A small moan escaped me, followed by a few heavy pants. Pushing me farther into the wall, his other hand went down to cup my arousal. The hand slipped into then slipped under my clothes and grabbed the flushed organ. My back arched off the wall, pushing my dick into his hand. After a few hard pulls he released it and moved further down, lightly teasing my balls and massaging my perineum.

Returning the favor, I slipped my hand into his pants and grabbed hold of his erection. He was bigger than I had anticipated, and the weight of him in my hand made my own arousal grow. Turning me around, he planted my hands on the wall and pulled my ass out towards him. Spreading my legs, I allowed him to take control. I had always enjoyed the feeling of relinquishing power. It made me feel free, like I didn't need to force myself to be someone I never wanted to be in the first place.

His fingers traced down between my but cheeks, finding my hole and circling it. I can't be sure what he used as lube, but it didn't hurt when his first finger entered me, and I trusted him, so I let him continue. He thrust in and out a few times before adding a second finger. He leaned over my back, breathing into my ear before moving his mouth over my neck and biting down on the junction between neck and collar bone. The hand that wasn't scissoring my opening began roaming my chest, tugging on my nipples and caressing my abs before moving even farther down to tease me.

As he inserted his third finger, his other hand massaged my erection. He squeezed the tip and pressed his thumb into the slit, spilling precum. The samurai's fingers searched out my insides, finding my prostate and pressing into it. Gasping, I pushed my hips back onto the intruding digits. Looking behind me, I caught Gintoki's eyes. They were blazing—intense. Just seeing him with that expression on his face, and knowing it was because of me, practically made me come right there.

Pressing his lips against mine for a kiss, he pulled out his fingers. With the tip of his cock lightly touching my willing opening, he slowly started his pushing his way in. His length and width stretched me open, filling me until it seemed I could taste him in my throat.

He moved, shallow thrusts at first, giving me time to adjust. After a few minutes he finally pulled all the way out, until only the tip remained, and thrust back in. Soon, he had built up a steady rhythm. He found my sweet spot almost immediately and focused on teasing it. His thrusts were pushing me into the wall and I had to strengthen my hold so I wouldn't be shoved into it face first. I was panting and moaning his name and I'm sure I looked like a mess—flushed, hair disarray, lips parted and glistening with spit.

The feeling of him moving inside me was exquisite. He had raw animalistic power and an intense concentration that had him hitting my prostate dead on at full force multiple times in a row. I wasn't going to last much longer.

By the feel of it, neither was he. The steady rhythm he had built up was slowly breaking apart. The powerful thrusts were speeding up and I could hear him grunting. I was at my limit, I couldn't hold on any more. Moaning Gintoki's name, I came, with him right behind me.

We stood there a few minutes, catching our breath before he pulled out, his cum spilling out of my used opening. I collapsed into him, regaining my breath.

"So, Zenzou, let's go back to your place—I'd say mine, but it's filled with kids, and with what we'll be doing tonight…we wouldn't want their innocent little minds to be tormented _all night long. _Would we, Zenzou-chan?"

~X~

Hope you enjoyed! Reviewers get a cookie! ^^


End file.
